


"Luffy, sposaci!!"

by Lia483



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, New World (One Piece), Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Vinsmoke Sanji Being an Idiot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: "La mia scelta è fatta. Qual è la tua?"Un'espressione decisa si fece strada sul viso duro del combattente, prima che ruggisse a gran voce:"Luffy!!"Per un secondo, la mente del povero spadaccino arrivò alla conclusione che Sanji volesse sposare il loro capitano invece che lui, facendogli strabuzzare l'occhio buono, ma si ritrovò a darsi dell'idiota quando lo sentì continuare:"Sposaci!"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"Luffy, sposaci!!"

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> Non ho trovato niente su un momento del genere con la ciurma al gran completo, quindi vi lancio questa cosina scritta davvero di getto!  
> La mia prima ZoSan **

Arrivava quel momento in cui persino uno spadaccino senza senso della direzione come Zoro si rendeva conto di che strada aveva preso nella vita e di volerne raggiungere il traguardo con una sola persona al proprio fianco - in realtà diverse, un'intera ciurma, ma soprattutto una che non aveva intenzione di lasciare indietro.  
Non erano nella stessa zona del campo di battaglia, normalmente erano così forti da coprire diversi metri e occuparsi di tanti nemici contemporaneamente, vicini si sarebbero soltanto intralciati. Ma in quel momento, quando capì cosa avesse bisogno di fare, desiderava soltanto raggiungerlo.  
Lo affiancò mentre erano circondati da diverse centinaia di marines, desiderosi di fermare il re dei pirati e la sua ciurma, dopo aver teso loro un'imboscata e bloccato la Sunny contro il tratto di costa di un'isola rocciosa.  
Illusi.  
"Oi, cuoco di merda!" urlò nel clamore dello scontro, rinfoderando Wado per poter parlare chiaramente.  
Sanji roteò di lato, colpendo con un calcio infuocato i due uomini che aveva più vicini e sbattendoli contro altri dieci in avvicinamento. I capelli si erano appena mossi al movimento, restando perfetti e in ordine e l'occhio blu visibile brillò sotto la luce del sole. Era bellissimo. "Che cazzo vuoi, Marimo?"  
"Sposami!"  
L'uomo biondo si bloccò a metà movimento, rischiando di perdere l'equilibrio, prima di colpire un altro soldato al plesso solare. La sua espressione era la più scioccata che gli avesse mai visto fare.  
"Che cazzo dici, idiota?! Ti pare il momento??!"  
"Non avremo mai un momento tranquillo per fare qualcosa come si deve, cuoco! Lo so..." Si interruppe, lanciando un attacco a due spade che liberò lo spazio tra di loro abbastanza per raggiungerlo e afferrarlo per un braccio. "Lo so che non è il gesto romantico che hai sempre sognato e che più tardi mi ucciderai per averti impedito una festa decente, ma ti amo e voglio sposarti, non è abbastanza?"  
L'occhio del biondo luccicò per un momento, sembrando imbarazzato e affettuoso allo stesso tempo. Purtroppo Zoro non poté ricevere conferme, con l'avvicinarsi di alcuni ufficiali. Sincronizzandosi alla perfezione senza perdere un solo secondo, la spinta di una delle gambe di Sanji lo lanciò in avanti, dritto e potente come una palla di cannone affilata verso i nemici.  
Ci vollero alcuni minuti per tornare vicini, tra un colpo e l'altro, ma in un momento di pausa, Zoro aveva una mano ancora armata sulla spalla del suo nakama, per girarlo verso di sé e parando un colpo contro di loro con Enma, senza scomporsi.  
"La mia scelta è fatta. Qual è la tua?"  
Un'espressione decisa si fece strada sul viso duro del combattente, prima che ruggisse a gran voce:"Luffy!!"  
Per un secondo, la mente del povero spadaccino arrivò alla conclusione che Sanji volesse sposare il loro capitano invece che lui, facendogli strabuzzare l'occhio buono, ma si ritrovò a darsi dell'idiota quando lo sentì continuare:"Sposaci!"  
"Non siamo un po' occupati in questo momento, Sanji-kun?!" arrivò la voce di Nami, poco lontana sul ponte della Sunny - loro erano scesi per proteggere la nave dall'attacco da terra -, schiena contro schiena con Brook, ghiaccio e fulmine che si combinavano meglio di quanto avessero creduto tempo fa.  
"Non ti preoccupare, Nami-swan... Luffy!"  
La testa del loro capitano comparve poco sopra di loro, tra le pietre della parete rocciosa, illuminata da un sorriso felice mentre intorno volavano pugni gommosi. "Cosa, Sanji??"  
"Sposaci!"  
"Adesso?? Sto per prendere il capo! Fallo fare a Robin!"  
"Sei tu il capitano, idiota! Nessun altro può farlo!"  
"Oh giusto!"  
Una risatina si sentì provenire da dove si trovava il capitano, mentre l'archeologa compariva al suo fianco con un sorriso divertito. "Ti aiuterò con le parole, capitano. Finalmente si sono decisi, non puoi rimandare!"  
"Ma dopo faremo un banchetto per festeggiare!"  
"Certo, Luffy!"  
Una nuova ondata di nemici li circondò- ma quanti erano? Dovevano esserci navi piene ormeggiate sull'altro lato di quell'isola sperduta, fanculo. Zoro imprecò sonoramente, mentre lui e Jinbe usavano i loro attacchi a lunga distanza per rispedirli indietro, il tutto mentre in alto Robin istruiva Luffy su cosa dire, Franky e Chopper a proteggerli dai colpi.  
"Un matrimonio tipico del North Blue, Sanji-san?"  
"Va bene tutto, Robin-chan! Quello più facile per Luffy!"  
Zoro alzò gli occhi al cielo, tutti quei dettagli inutili quando sarebbe bastato dichiararli sposati e andare avanti - Sanji portava un orecchino verde da due anni uguale a quelli d'oro che portava lui, come segno che stavano insieme, che erano una coppia, non serviva tutto questo.  
Jinbe e Usopp lo spinsero al centro della loro formazione, proprio davanti a Sanji, mentre il re dei pirati si posizionava su una roccia più grande a dominare tutta la zona con entusiasmo.  
"Miei cari nakama, siamo qui riuniti oggi per... ehi, non mi distrarre mentre sposo i miei amici!" Un marine cadde di lato dopo essere stato colpito da un pugno rinforzato con l'Haki in piena testa.  
"I voti, Zoro! Sanji!"  
Non era mai stato ad un matrimonio prima, ma sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto dire. Doveva solo ritoccarlo un po'.  
"Sanji, ti prendo come mio sposo e ti dò il mio cognome, così sui tuoi manifesti sparirà quel nome del cazzo." Anche se i loro nakama stavano facendo del loro meglio perché non fossero interrotti, qualche marinaio sbucò comunque, costringendolo a lasciar andare la mano di Sanji per rispedirli indietro, un semplice movimento del polso che teneva la Enma. "Prometto di amarti e salvarti il culo per tutta la nostra vita!"  
Un sorrisetto illuminò quel viso mentre rispondeva:"Solo per stavolta, Marimo, non ho lamentele. Lo voglio."  
Allungandosi entrambi oltre l'altro, colpirono i nemici che avevano tentato di attaccarli alle spalle, aderendo per un momento petto contro petto.  
Non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui aveva sentito il cuore battere così forte, ma Zoro era sicuro non fosse dovuto all'intensità di quello scontro in cui l'unica cosa che li rallentava erano i numeri.  
Poteva sentire un verso bagnato di lacrime di Franky poco più su, forse anche un tirare su col naso di Usopp alle proprie spalle.  
"Roronoa Zoro." Dedicò di nuovo tutta l'attenzione all'uomo che teneva per mano. "Ti prendo come mio sposo. Prometto di amarti e di ritrovare il tuo stupido culo ogni volta che si perderà per riportarlo a casa, in salute e in malattia, per tutta la vita!"  
Il cuore perse un battito mentre stringeva la mano che ancora era allacciata alla sua e tirava il cuoco verso di sé fino ad avere i loro visi a pochi centimetri. "Sì, lo voglio" rispose a voce bassa e appena un po' roca, solo per le orecchie di Sanji, che ricambiò con uno sguardo appassionato, come sempre sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.  
Un Jet Gatling sbattuto su poveri ufficiali totalmente impreparati ad un confronto con l'uomo di gomma fece un bel buco nella parete, prima che l'attenzione di Luffy tornasse sul matrimonio, un sincero sorriso felice sulle sue labbra che portò Zoro e Sanji a ricambiarlo, mentre pensavano allo stesso momento che non avrebbero mai voluto nessun altro a celebrare la loro unione.  
"Come vostro capitano e Re dei Pirati io vi dichiaro... oh c'è profumo di carne da quella parte!"  
"Luffy!" No, qualsiasi capitano sarebbe stato migliore. Forse persino Law e la sua acidità.  
"Scusate! Io vi dichiaro marito e marito! Ora potete..." Si interruppe di nuovo, stavolta per l'arrivo di un viceammiraglio, finalmente sceso in campo.  
Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se Luffy fosse stato in grado di fare due cose contemporaneamente.  
Sanji sbuffò sonoramente al suo fianco, picchiando la punta della scarpa sul pavimento come se volesse attivare il Diable Jambe, ma pazientando ancora.  
Zoro non era neanche sicuro di cosa dovesse ancora dire Luffy, ora erano sposati, che diavolo...?  
"Ora potete b-!" Di nuovo la voce del capitano cercò di concludere la frase ma fu bloccato da un altro attacco rivolto alla propria persona, niente di serio ma abbastanza da tenerlo distratto. "Eddai, fammi finire tu!"  
Poco lontano un plotone si inginocchiò per prendere la mira e fare fuoco, ma Jinbe mosse le mani, richiamando l'acqua del mare e creando una parete tra loro e i colpi di fucile.  
"Potet- allora!"  
"Baciatevi, idioti!" fu l'urlo unanime di tutta la ciurma, intorno a loro, al comprendere che Luffy non sarebbe mai riuscito a concludere la cerimonia prima della fine dello scontro.  
Zoro ebbe appena il tempo di comprendere l'ordine prima che una bocca coprisse la sua, mentre si ritrovava tra le braccia tutta la figura del cuoco.  
Dura e familiare, non ci mise più di qualche istante a rivolgere ad essa tutta la propria attenzione, mentre percorreva le labbra con la lingua e le mordeva con un grugnito. Ricevette un gemito morbido in risposta, mentre Sanji gli circondava il collo con le braccia, una mano affondata nei capelli verdi a tirarli appena per fargli cambiare posizione senza doversi staccare.  
Per un attimo persero il senso del tempo, mentre venivano illuminati da una forte luce probabilmente proveniente da uno dei fulmini di Nami, abbattutosi sulle navi che li circondavano.  
"Prendetevi una stanza!" fu un commento di fianco, probabilmente Usopp - l'avrebbero fatto fuori più tardi -, ma se ne preoccuparono appena.  
Tutto ciò che contava era l'uomo che tenevano tra le braccia.


End file.
